Nice weather
by SerasTasha
Summary: AU. Elsa and Anna meet, and get stuck in an elevator together. What are they going to do? Elsanna If you don't like it, don't read it. Thanks to RandomGirl2k5


_**A.N.:**_

**Hello hello people and welcome to...uhm well, Elsanna xD  
This started when RandomGirl2k5 gave me a challenge to write some comedy Elsanna and I was like, righty-ho, let's go! We kinda worked together on this, I sent her parts and bits of the story and she gave me her thoughts. We laughed together! I hope you'll enjoy this as much as we did while working on it.  
So, anyway, the original plan was to make it one shot. I had to cut it up, it's difficult-ish for me to do longer chapters (it would take much much longer than usual) and I really really really wanted to post it as soon as I could. So I decided to make a couple of chapters long-ish like this one. 'Cause why the hell not lol.  
**

**Anyway, read, possibly review? :D and enjoy :)**

**I no own Frozen**

* * *

It has been a long day and Elsa was glad she was at her apartment building's entrance. Too much time has been wasted on non-important things today; like people trying to chat with her about the weather. '_I mean, what about the weather? It's like any other day in the season. Why must they talk about some frivolous things like that? It is absurd!'_ Some people were just an enigma to Elsa.

Some people like this red-head girl who just accidentally bumped into her. Elsa sees her on a regular basis - the girl lives on the same floor as her - but they never spoke until today. The said girl was adorably blushing like mad while stuttering an apology to Elsa and the blonde almost missed it, getting lost in her thoughts. She just smiled awkwardly at the redhead in return and turned around to wait for the elevator. She felt so damn nervous every time she saw this girl.

The girl stood beside her, making holes on the elevator door with her stare, and the blonde could feel the latter becoming somewhat agitated. It unnerved Elsa. She felt as she should start a conversation here to lighten up the mood. Oh, but why not, she quite could start a conversation; she really could do it! _'Let's go Elsa, show her your people skills.'_ She cleared her throat a bit and the redhead glanced at her, a puzzled look on her face. Seeing the girl look at her, she got nervous.

"Nice weather we're having these days."

Elsa wanted to punch herself. _'Nice people skills you got there, where on Earth have you learned that, I wonder...? WHY OF ALL THINGS ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THE DAMNED WEATHER?!'_ Oh, she was in trouble now since a blush was creeping in on her face. Oh the girl will so laugh at her. She'll see the blush and how the blonde embarrassed herself. This was a disaster!

The girl turned to Elsa, and the blonde was expecting a weird look and a laugh. She closed her eyes and waited for the torture. But instead...

"Oh, the weather? Yeah, it's good. I mean sunny! The sun is so bright today but not hot. Hot is good too, you know, for drying laundry. Can't dry laundry when it rains. Because it's wet and all, and outside is wet, so it takes longer for it to dry. So it's good to be hot. I mean, the weather to be hot! I mean, not the hot where we could all die from heat, but just a bit hot so we can all go wearing more skin. I mean not wearing skin literally, what I meant was that we'd wear less clothes on. Less clothes is good. Wait, what?" The redhead was blurting out without a pause and she finally stopped herself, blushing wildly.

Now, Elsa was laughing so hard, her tears were staining the porcelain cheeks. This girl. Oh, boy, this girl! This girl was the best that happened in Elsa's college life! _'The way she was rambling on was so darn cute.'_

And the said girl had her own frantic thoughts. _'Oh god, I really don't know how to shut my damn mouth! She's laughing at me now! She thinks I'm an idiot! Oh god, what am I going to do?'_

Laughing turned into giggling and it continued on just a few moments until the elevator finally arrived. Some elderly people stepped out and continued on their way out of the building. Elsa immediately stopped laughing when the elevator door opened and glanced at the redhead. The girl looked as she was going to cry, or worse - run away. Elsa swallowed everything that told her not to touch the girl, and put a hand on the latter's shoulder. The girl jumped. Elsa's eyes had widened. "Oh, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you... and I... I didn't mean to laugh at you... I mean I didn't laugh **at** you but... I... just thought..."

_'This is getting even worse! I've been looking at this girl for a while and now I lapsed some stupid stuff in front of her because I was nervous! Ugh! My stupid brain why didn't you just shut up? This is going to haunt me for the rest of my life! I am such a failure!'_ The girl was looking down, reminiscing on the thought to run the hell away from here and shut herself somewhere and never come out. She was quite close to the decision.

Elsa bit her lower lip. _'I am not doing this right. Just say what you feel, you ass!'_ She swallowed her saliva and steeled herself for the words to come. "I... I thought it was... cute..." A cough. _'And now **I** am blushing like crazy! Dear god, what is going on today?'_

_'Cute? Cute? Did she say cute? It was cute or I was cute? Ohgodohgodohgodohgod! Gotta get my breathing in control!'_ The redhead looked at Elsa shyly, still wearing a heating flush on her face and her heart jumped as she saw the blonde was sporting one similar to hers. "Th-thank you..." She answered weakly. "We...we should get it... I mean get in... the elevator is here." Anna's heart was racing in her chest. What was she saying?

"I... yes you are right." Elsa blinked a few times to calm herself, pulled the door open and waited for the redhead to get in. The girl just stood there. Elsa was now utterly confused as well as restless. "Uhm, after you?" She nervously asked and the other girl blushed even more. Her stutters were getting worse. Elsa smiled weakly at her and nodded at the door. After a few seconds they were finally inside. Alone. In an awkward silence. The 9th floor's button was pressed already.

The elevator was slow, maybe even slower than its usual, or maybe it was just Elsa's mind. It was too tense in this small space. She decided to speak again, hoping this time it won't be about the weather. "I... uhm... I know you're on the same floor as I... and I... don't know your name yet. I'm... Elsa." She turned towards the redhead.

"Wow, what a nice name! You're wonderful!" Urk! "I mean your name is wonderful! B-but I'm not saying that you aren't wonderful 'cause you definitely are. Wait, what?"

Oh, boy. Elsa's face was flushed but she tried hard to continue the conversation anyway. "I am very flattered. Wha-what is your name?"

"Anna!" The redhead clasped a hand at her mouth, in fear of saying something more than her own name.

"Oh, that's a wonderfu-" Elsa was cut off by the elevator that suddenly stopped. The light went out at the same time. _'Oh, god, what is happening?'_ Anna gasped beside her. "It's okay, grab my hand." And she went to grab the girl's hand. Well, she missed. She grabbed something... soft. She pulled her hand off there when she realized what she was holding onto, but put it close to the redhead's now found shoulder. "Sorry, give me your hand." She sure was glad the lights were out, she was blushing like crazy again. _'My wandering hand be damned! It seems that I just can't stop embarrassing myself today.'__  
_

The girls slipped her hand in Elsa's and they waited for the first moments of shock to pass by so both of them could calm down a bit. And then, a thought struck them. They were alone. In the dark. Stuck in an elevator. Anna was the first one to say something as she went to kick the door. "You gotta be kidding me! Oh son of a-"

"Thank you." Elsa cut the girl off before the latter cursed and exhaled slowly. She felt upset and angry as well, but she learned through life that those feelings don't help the situation at all. The best thing would be to free yourself of those emotions by creating new ones and continuing on with your life - in Elsa's case, thanking for the situation because now you will learn from it. She choked. What will she learn from this situation?

Anna looked quizzically at the spot where she knew Elsa was, since their hands were still connected. _'Connected?'_ Oh, now she gets it. The hand that she was holding so gently was the hand of that blonde beauty that she was seeing on regular basis. This was the hand of the girl who heard her rambling about stupid things. This is the hand that grazed above her chest a few moments ago. Oh boy, did she **feel** that one! Really now, what is going on today? Everything was out to get her. Oh well, at least she wasn't late for anything.

They stood in silence. What was there to say? They were stuck in an elevator, there's probably an electricity outbreak, who could they call to get service? Voices came from the bottom, where the door to the fifth floor was. They were shouting something. Elsa calmly answered back saying they were both alright. It was quite strange, though; neither of them was scared because they were trapped in an elevator. Both were dreading the moments they would spend alone, together. Especially Elsa. What if she says something stupid again? She really needs to control her words. What is going to happen later on? But now she has time to reflect on her actions. And time to get to know this redhead a bit more. A perfect time for getting to know each other.

Anna was still holding Elsa's hand as she sat down. "This is probably going to take a while, we better sit down." She inwardly congratulated herself. '_Good job, Anna, a normal sentence coming out of your mouth!'_ The blonde sat down in front of her, still holding her hand. _'This is quite... but wait! She must be scared, right? Should I...?'_ Anna searched with her free hand for her phone. "Uhm, uhm, are you okay? Are you scared or claustrophobic? Do you want some light? I mean, not that I am implying you are scared of the dark, I am just asking if you need some light; I mean, some people are not good with dark or closed spaces and the situation we are in right now, even I am a bit nervous about this small place but I'm not saying that you're a scaredy-cat like me, nor am I saying you are a scare-" Anna hoped that something would stop her already.

Elsa giggled. "It's okay, Anna, I am alright, and I understand what you meant. Thank you." Elsa looked down. _'Well why are you quiet now? This is the perfect time for getting to know each other, right? Let's. And no 'weather talk'!'_ She took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. "Well... since we're going to be here a while... uhm, want to talk a while...?"

"Oh, yes! I mean, sure. It's not like we could do anything else in a dark elevator. I mean, I can think of lots of things we could do..." Awkward silence as Anna was processing some thoughts. "but the only other things that come to my mind for this situation are from horror games, and I really don't want to simulate a horror game event in here, especially with you since you're wonderful and all. Wait what?" She was digging her own grave.

_'God. She called me wonderful again. I feel like I am... **we** are on an embarrassment roller coaster! Because my stomach is feeling just like that.'_ Elsa needed to ease the tension between them, this is just getting hilariously into the embarrassment land. "I... uhm... tell me about... about the games?"

The blonde was in trouble. Anna was going to ramble on and on and on now. "Oh, really? Well I can tell you about this game, Slender elementary. The original game is Slender, and it takes out in the woods where you gotta run from a tall, slender guy in a suit with no face, and collect notes. Well in this game, you are in an elementary school, and you collect teddy-bears. Such a stressful game! I can never finish it, the slender guy gets me so fast I can't explore the rest of the place in-game!" Elsa giggled and Anna took it as a good sign. "It's like he's always waiting for me to make a wrong turn and to get me in a dead-end! I swear!" Anna smiled as she came to a stop. She stopped all by herself, no embarrassing silly words coming out of her mouth. _'Good job,me!'_

"Is it that scary?" Elsa tried to continue the topic.

"Oh, not really, the first few times only, and then you get used to it, the other times you just get frustrated 'cause you can't beat the game." And Anna realized something. They were still holding hands. _'Is this alright? Does she feel alright with this? Maybe she's uncomfortable with this? Should I ask her? Should I?'_ Anna's brows went up in worry. "I, uhm... Do you want to let go of my hand?" She heard the girl move suddenly in front of her. "I, no, I said it so suddenly, sorry, I didn't mean that I want you to let go of my hand - it's not like your hand is gross or anything - maybe my hand is gross? Yours is quite warm and soft just like you. Wait, what?"

Well, both girls were thankful it was dark so neither could see the other's blush.

"You... if you want to, you can let go of my hand. If I'm gross. Or something." Anna added shyly. _'Great thinking. Can I not say weird things?'_

"No, I..." Elsa was confused out of her mind. "I don't think you're gross." _'And I like touching your hand. Nope, not saying that.'_ Elsa squeezed Anna's hand. "And I like... I'm, like, a bit scared of the dark." Good call.

"OH! Well why didn't you say anything earlier, I could have found my phone much faster and gave us some light! So you wouldn't be afraid until now. There." She turned her application for the flashlight on and put the phone on the ground between them. She looked up. They were incredibly close to each other, their legs a feather away from one another, almost interlaced. The light was a double blessing, they could see each other again, and it was so strikingly white that one couldn't see the other blushing. Quite a blessing. "Is this better? Anna asked shyly after a few seconds.

Elsa was watching Anna's lips move. "I... yes, thank you." She dragged her eyes to Anna's. _'Oh, boy.'_ She swallowed as her inner organs tightened inside of her belly. _'Why am I so damn nervous around her? She is adorable like this, but that is not a reason for my brain to go flabbergasted.' _She smiled at the redhead. "At least now I don't see that slender guy you were talking about everywhere around me."

Anna jumped up on her feet. "You shall not pass, Slenderman!"

Elsa flinched as Anna suddenly shot up, but giggled at the girl's words. "I see. Thank you so much, Gandalf the Anna."

Anna's eyes widen. "Wait! You know! Oh my god, you know! YAY! Finally someone understands me!" Anna sat down on front of Elsa again, smiling broadly. "I can't believe you had seen it. I am so glad! Now I know I am not making a fool out of myself. I mean I was making a fool out of myself earlier, but a bit less because you know the reference. It makes my foolishness easier to swallow."

Elsa giggled. "It's okay, Anna, I don't think you're foolish. It's..." _'Don't say it. Don't say it.'_ "refreshing. Fun." Elsa sighed with relief.

"Oh, are you alright? Can you breathe?" Anna leaned in towards the blonde to touch the latter's shoulder. She felt Elsa shiver. "Here." She grabbed her jacket from her bag that was beside her, and offered it to the blonde. "You're cold, aren't you?"

Elsa looked at the redhead confused. Oh, yes, she shivered. She must be cold, right? "Th-thank you." Their eyes met. And their both hands were connected now since Elsa put her free one on Anna's that was holding the jacket. _'Damn! Is it hot in here or is it just my imagination?'_ Elsa blushed. What was she doing again? They were still holding hands. She was getting really hot right now. '_Really now, what is going on?'_

* * *

_**A.N.:**_

**Aaaaaand I decided to cut it here. It was enough and I needed some rest I guess, otherwise I'd be writing nonsense lol**

**'Later, people :D**


End file.
